No more Sasuke, No more Icha Icha, No more Ramen!
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Team Kakashi had a bet. Naruto said he and kakashi had distractions and sakura doesn't. but will she win when someone returns the day after the bet?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...My friend kept on bugging me to write this down. So half of the credits will go to her and half to me. (She said that!)**

**Or maybe...One fourth for me and three-fourths of the credits for her. Err...anywho...we'll both have credits for this.**

**This is story is very very VERY stupid. Very idiotic. But according to my friend, it's not pure idiotic. Just not perfect.**

**Anyways...I..er..We don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Okay! So that's 2000." Kakashi said counting the money on the silver chest before locking it.

"Why are we doing this?" Sakura asked.

"It's for our sake!" Naruto butted in.

Team Kakashi was on the bridge where Team Seven always meet. Kakashi was sitting on the railings of the bridge. Naruto sat at a bench while Sakura sat under a tree.

Apparently, the three were betting on something.

"Alrght. So whoever wins gets the 2000 right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Kakashi nodded.

"But sensei, how will we know that no one is breaking the rules?" Naruto asked.

"Wow. Just wow." Sakura said in amazement.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "What's 'wow'?" Naruto asked.

"That is the most sensible question you have asked all day!" Sakura said.

Naruto and Kakashi fell anime style. "Uh...how about we sleep in one house?" Kakashi suggested.

"Yeah...yeah we can stay at Sakura-chan's!" Naruto said.

"What?! My house?! Why does it have to be mine?" Sakura stood up and pointed at herself.

"Well because next to Sasuke, you have the largest house. Next is mine then Naruto's" Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed and bowed her head in defeat. "All right, all right. We'll stay at my house." Sakura sighed again.

"So...let's get over this again." Kakashi said.

"I'll stop thinking about the Uchiha..." Sakura rolled her eyes. "If..." She looked at Kakashi.

"I'll stop reading my books..." Kakashi was in tears. "If..." Kakashi then looked at Naruto.

"I'll stop eating Ramen." Naruto said.

"IT'S A DEAL!!!" The three said in unison.

* * *

The three headed for Kakashi's house first to help Kakashi pack.

On their way, Naruto couldn't help but drool over the Ramen stands. "Ramen...sweet, sweet Ramen..." Naruto's eyes were wandering off and his hands on his stomach.

BONK!

"Naruto!" Sakura hit his head.

"S-sorry!" Naruto chuckled.

But Naruto wasn't the only one having problems with his'addiction'. Every bookstore in town has the latest volumes of Icha Icha Paradise. And the best thing about it was...ON SALE!!!

Kakashi was in anime tears as he walked pass every bookstore. When they reached Kakashi's house...

"No fair!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well...Kakashi-sensei and I have a lot of distractions! You don't have any sakura-chan! And besides! We don't even know when you;re thinking about him or not!" Naruto said.

"Uh..well..."Sakura chuckled.

"Not to worry Naruto. Tsunade-sama invented a new thing that will help me know her thoughts." Kakashi took out something from his pocket.

"What is it?" His two students asked as they tried to peek inside his hands.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and placed a black ring on her ring finger.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she eyed the ring. It was deep black. Like Sasuke's eyes. Onyx.

"When it turns blue, you're thinking about him." Kakashi said.

Sakura raised her right hand and eyed the ring. Suddenly, it was slowly turning to a dark shade of blue.

"Wha-" Sakura gasped.

"Tsk...Sakura...You will have a one point in don'ts if you don't stop. The one who has the most points in the don'ts area loses." Kakashi reminded them.

Sakura covered her finger with her other hand and chuckled.

"Still no fair! We have a lot of distractions!" Naruto pouted before going inside Kakashi's house.

* * *

"Hey you!" A guard on patrol said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The person jumped from the shadows, kept his hands on his pockets then stood straight.

"Uchiha...Sasuke."

* * *

**See? Idiotic right? Well...please still review...I don't want my friend to get disappointed. Please don't flame us. This is just a random story made by two random people. Me and my friend...who else!**

**Well...i'll try to type the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay!!! thanks for the reviews!!! we luv yah guys!!!**

**me: what? eight reviews and you're already celebrating?**

**friend: aww...look at the brighter side of life!!! at more than five people liked our story!**

**me: whatever girl...**

**itachi: foolish little broth-...wait...what the hell am i doing here?**

**me and friend: -sweatdrops- **

**me: uh..itachi..since you're already here...announce the freakin' chapter and the disclaimer.**

**friend: don't listen to her itachi-kun!**

**me: -pokes itachi on the eyes-**

**itachi: aaaaahhhhh!!! my eyes!!! my eyes!!! my lovely eyes!!!**

**me: now..do what i told you to do and there won't be anymore poking.**

**friend: -runs behind the chair shaking-**

**itachi: -authoress-next-door- and her friend, doesn't own naruto. only the plot. **

**me: good...good.**

**itachi: here's chapter two!!!**

o.o

* * *

Team Kakashi finished packing and are now heading towards Sakura's house. Their walk was unusually a silent one. Naruto didn't even bother asking stupid questions and Kakashi was still teary eyed. Sakura was smirking. 

"Here we are!" Sakura cheerfully said as they were in front of a mansion.

"No more...I want...no...need Ramen!" Naruto said in his 'i'm-gonna-die-without-ramen' voice.

Sakura bonked him on the head as they entered the house.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei, your room is on the left of mine while Naruto's room will be across Sensei's. Clear?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

The main hall was elegant. Full of paintings, enormous ones. Flowers on vases everywhere, a huge fancy chandelier and maids doing their chores. There was also a huge spiraling staircase that parts into three enormous doors. At the ceter, and at opposite directions. Sakura was filthy rich.

The three were about to climb the huge staircase when...

"Haruno-san! Hatake-san! Uzumaki-san!" an ANBU came running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in a very much worried tone of voice.

Kakashi and Naruto came walking towards the panting ANBU as well.

"Tsunade-sama needs to see you right away!" he panted.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"He's back." The ANBU said in between pants.

Sakura gasped. Her eyes as big as saucers. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Hai. We'll be there right away." Kakashi answered as he noticed Sakura at loss of words.

No one noticed it but, Sakura's 'Teme Ring' according to Naruto, was quickly changing to a very very VERY light shade of blue.

* * *

"Let's see...you told me you killed two of the-" 

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi's head popped in the door.

"Yes, Team Kakashi, come in. I have a mission for you."

The three came in. Of course, they eyed Sasuke. Naruto was unusually quiet and didn't scream Sasuke's name.

"Team Kakashi..." Tsunade started. "I want you to keep an eye to Uchiha here for three months of probation. Got it?" tsunade hiccuped.

Sasuke wore his emotionless face, hands in his pockets, a backpack, and his old blue shirt...and his new khaki pants.

"Now, Sakura, as the top medic-nin, I don't want any bruises seen from Naruto or Sasuke. You know what I'm talking about."

"Hai!" Sakura answered.

Tsunade discussed a lot of unimportant things and blah...blah blah...

* * *

Okay...so Sakura's 'Hah-I-will-win' smile has faded. 

"I'll stay at my house." sasuke said which sounded like an order.

"Uh...IF the teme is staying at his house...and we'll all be staying at Sakura-chan's for the bet...and we have a mission of guarding teme here..how can-? how will-?" Naruto ended up in brain pain.

"Tsk...good timing Uchiha." Sakura spatted out.

"Hn." He said.

"Fine...we'll stay at Sasuke's house for awhile. BUT! the bet is still on and this will bea very VERY interesting bet." Kakashi said putting a hand on top of Sakura's head.

"Yeah...and stop it Kakashi-sensei! Whatever happens I'm still gonna win!" Sakura pouted.

_"She looks cute when she does that."_

"Yo teme!..." Naruto said while waving his hand in front of Sasuke who was currently staring at someone. "Hellloooo!!! Earth to Sasuke!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke snapped back to reality. "Shut up dobe." He snapped.

"Well...let's head to my house first and pack again." Sakura said.

"No..."Kakashi had a cheesy smile under his mask. "You and Sasuke head to his house...we'll tell your maids to pack your things." Kakashi and Naruto grinned wider than who-knows-what.

Sakura was releasing steam and was fuming mad.

"Ffffiiinnnneeee..." She muttered as she and Sasuke walked away from the two.

"See yah later Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto waved off and was stopping his laugh.

* * *

At the largest mansion next to the hokage... 

"So you will be staying here for three months?" Sasuke broke the ice.

"Yeah...can't do anything about it." Sakura tried to be a cold heart princess to him. But will she do it?

"Hn." Sasuke nodded putting down his backpack.

The place was filthy. Dust everywhere and it was dark.

"So Uchiha...what made you come back?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." He answered.

"That isn't an answer according to the latest ensyclopedia." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"Ugh..." She rolled her eyes. "Where the heck are those two?! My house isn't a mile away from here!"

"What are you three betting on anyways?" Sasuke asked as he leaned on the wall after opening the lights.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOSH..." Then it hit her.

"What?" Sasuke was a little surprise of her language.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY CAN DO THIS TO ME!!!" Sakura was again, releasing steam from her ears and Sasuke couldn't help but sweatdrop and be scared of Sakura.

Without further ado...Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the hand and they ran off. She dragged Sasuke towards Ichiraku and saw Naruto...

"NARUTO..." Sakura was tapping her foot.

Naruto, hearing her voice, choked. "Sa-...gulp...kura-chan!!! Ahehe..." Naruto looked at her strings of ramen falling from his mouth.

"Where's Kakashi-"

"Hey Naruto hurry-" Kakashi entered Ichiraku...holding a plastic.

"Paradise bookstore?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. Kakashi smiled a big smile then hid the plastic behind him.

"Sakura...uh..." Kakashi tried to make an excuse but he saw something too.

"So we all got five points on the don'ts area." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean all of us?" Sakura asked confused.

Kakashi pointed then smiled. Naruto also grinned. Sakura was holding Sasuke's hand. And to add some...her ring was freaking light blue.

Sakura quickly released his hand then blushed faintly. "Fine! Let's raise the bet!" Sakura challenged.

"Eh? Alright. Here's 10,000" Kakashi took out a huge stack of money from hisn pocket.

The three was wide eyed. Kakashi had that much money on him?!

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said searching his pockets. But..."Here's 10!" Naruto placed 10 ryu on the table.

Everyone sweatdropped and fell anime style. Even the ramen girl. "Fine! Here's 15,000!!!" Sakura grabbed her wallet and placed all her savings on the table. Kakashi took out the silver chest and put in the money.

"So that's...27,010 ryu." Kakashi locked up the chest. Man...it's gonna be a tough challenge.

"What's the bet for anyways?" Sasuke butted in lost in their little conversation. "You really wanna know?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

"Well...before you miraculously came back. We were having trouble. Naruto with his ramen. He's been sick for lack of vitamins on his body. Kakashi was always getting into trouble with Tsunade-sama when she tells him his missions while he's reading his perverted book. And I..." Sakura paused.

"You...what?" Sasuke asked.

"I...I had trouble...forgetting about you and moving on." Sakura finally said.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"Well...let's get this challenge back on track...after...my ramen." Naruto said. "Stop it Naruto!" Kakashi said. Un-Kakashi of him.

"Sensei! Don't talk to Naruto like that! You didn't even throw your books!" Sakura said.

The three were now shouting at each other. Sasuke swetdropped. Then out from nowhere...

"Come on everybody. There's a lot more to do than fight! And you'll find it if you listen carefully to each other together with your family and friends."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were all in utter shock. There was...

There was...

There was a purple dinosaur in front of them. A large purple dinosaur.

The purple dinosaur...namely barney, huged the four and started singing...

"I love you...you love me...we're a happy fam-"

Barney was sent flying miles away from Sasuke's punch.

"Stupid dinosaur." Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Stupid chicken head! That poor dinosaur was only trying to help!" Sakura was mad.

"But...but..." Sasuke was stuttering. "He- It was disturbing us!" Sasuke said.

"Hmph! Poor dinosaur..."

And with that...Sakura's ring turned deep black and the three followed her before she drags the life out of them with her punch.

* * *

**Me: That was crappy don't cha think?**

**Friend: No it wasn't! **

**Me: I had to put the stupid dinosaur there. Go Barney!**

**Friend: Yeah...it's cute.**

**Me: -rolls eyes-**

**Itachi: Can you guys tell me the way to Konoha please?**

**Friend: Sure I can Itachi-kun! It's around-**

**Me: -ties us friend and locks her up on a jewerly box-**

**Itachi: How did-? Can you teach me that! It's pretty awesome!**

**Me: No. **

**Itachi: Please...?**

**Friend: MmmmMMppHhH!!!**

**Me: Now...go do what you need to do.**

**Itachi: But before that...why did you hurt barney? Barney's my childhood idol you know!**

**Me: Oww...boohoo...**

**Itachi: Please review before she pokes my eyes again. Thanks. And one more thing...help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**friend:WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!! THANKS FOR LOVING OUR STORY!!! Riiiiiiight???**

**me: -rolls eyes- riiiight...**

**itachi: um...when can I go?**

**friend: whenever you want itachi-kun! you can stay with me for awhile if you want!**

**me: -bonks friend at her head- go back to your jewelry box young lady! you're on time out for talking to an S-criminal person!**

**friend: b-but...but! -goes back to her jewelry box-**

**me: as for you itachi, you can go if you have someone to replace you.**

**itachi: uh...here's kisame -pulls kisame out of nowhere-**

**kisame: hey why me?!**

**itachi: uh...because...uh...**

**kisame: what?!**

**itachi: because...uh...because you're a fish! bye! -runs away-**

**me: -grins evilly-**

**kisame: what's with the smile?**

**me: announce the freakin' disclaimer..now...or else i'll have stewed fish later for dinner sushi-face.**

**kisame: -sweatdrop-**

**friend: where's itachi-kun?**

**me: i was hungry so i ate him.**

**friend: you what?!!!! -faints-**

**kisame: the girl who fainted and the evil girl there trying to drag her friend away from here doesn't own naruto.**

* * *

The three boys, namely Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were now walking side by side with Sakura. Sakura's temper cooled off as they walked heading home. To Sasuke's house that is. 

The way home was very very VERY silent. No one dared to speak especially to Sakura who might wring their necks and let their souls scream in terror.

When they reached the Uchiha compound, Sasuke led them each to their respective rooms.

Kakashi and Naruto already had a room, so the only one left was...

"Sakura..." Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked around the compound heading for Sakura's room to be.

"Hm?" She asked looking staright and not bothering to look at him.

"I..."

**"He's gonna apologize girl!"**

"I..."

"You...what?" Sakura asked. "Spit it out Sasuke, I haven't got all night." Sakura said entering a room. Sasuke stayed outside the door.

"So...?" Sakura asked.

"I..." Sasuke can't find words. Very UNSasuke of him. "I...am going to sleep now." He said.

"That's it? Then goodnight!" Sakura said as she closed the door in his face.

* * *

**"Can you believe him?! The nerve he got! He didn't even say sorry!"**

"Can't blame him though. He's one heck of a cold-hearted jerk."

Sakura unpacked and sat at the soft bed. "But you know what...when I saw him again at the office of Tsuande-sama, I felt relieved. Like a very deep thorn has been pulled of my heart."

**"geez...so much for being an ice princes."**

"But I really hope that purple dinosaur is all right." Sakura said as she threw herself at the soft bed.

* * *

Morning came and Sakura was already up. She went to the bathroom and fixed herself. When she was done, she went out of her room and warm sunlight met her half-opened orbs. 

"Day 1..." She mumbled. Sakura went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for the four of them.

Sakura was tossing eggs when someone came in the kitchen. "Good Morning." She greeted but she didn't look back.

"Good...yawn...morning." Naruto said as he sat on the table in his pajamas.

"So...hungry?" Sakrua asked. But she was pretty sure that he is. "Yeah" Naruto mumbled his eyes still half opened and his hair a total mess.

Sakura smiled then placed a plate in front of him with eggs, bacon and fresh tomatoes. "Here you go!" Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. Sakura's face was only a few inches from Naruto and they were in eye to eye contact.

Suddenly... "Hey Naruto, do you feel suddenly hot? I mean, it is warm this morning but suddenly it became hot" Sakura said walking towards the window and seeing the breeze outside.

"I dunno Sakura-chan." Naruto was stuffing his mouth.

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the stairs heading for the kitchen. "Yo Sasuke. What are you doing at the door?" Kakashi asked. 

"And why is that the wall looks like it's burned?" Kakashi asked again. But Sasuke stayed silent and walked away.

Kakashi shrugged and entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sensei!" Sakura greeted with a sweet smile as she placed a plate in front of Kakashi.

"Thank you. Now, what are we gonna do this day?" Kakashi asked.

"By the way...how about we end the bet after three months? After Sasuke's probation?" Kakashi suggested.

"Fine by me" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and took her own plate.

"Is Sasuke still asleep?" Sakura asked. "Hey no thoughts about-" Naruto was cut off.

"Baka! I was only asking! What if he escaped?! Stupid..." Sakura bonked Naruto's head.

"I'm here." Sasuke entered the kitchen. "Don't worry, I won't escape." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat between Naruto and Sakura.

"You want to eat?" Sakura asked trying not to look at him but too late...she was already looking at him.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. Sakura got up and grabbed a plate. He fised him breakfast then placed the plate in front of him. Sakura sat back and they ate.

"How about we train? I mean it's been a few days since Naruto and Sakura trained." Kakashi said.

"I don't know sensei..." Naruto said remembering his fight with Sakura.

"What? You're afraid?" Sakura teased him.

"Well...the last time we fought, I ended up in the hospital for three weeks." Naruto said. Sasuke was shocked. Naruto beaten by Sakura?

"Sakura was pissed off back then remember? She didn't control her chakra because her mind was somewhere else that's why her punch was at full force when it hit you." Kakashi said.

"One punch and Naruto was already defeated?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"You don't wanna piss off Sakura. Have you seen Tsunade-sama when she's angry? Double that." Kakashi said looking at Sakura who was playing with her food.

"Well...training it is. Same grounds at 4pm." Kakashi said leaving the kitchen and heading for the library to read some books. And don't worry, it's not his kind of perverted books.

* * *

Naruto also left leaving Sasuke and Sakura at the kitchen. 

Alone.

By themselves.

Sakura was washing the dishes and Sasuke just sat there. Doing nothing.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Sakura asked. The water splashing was too loud and Sasuke's voice was too soft.

"You heard me." Sasuke eyed her. "I said I'm sorry." He said again.

"For what?" Sakura asked. _"He's gonna apologize for leaving me in that bench years ago, for breaking my heart, for pushing me away, for...for...for everything!" _Sakura's heart was screaming in joy. She swore she heard wedding bells and fireworks.

"For..."

"For...?"

"For...punching the purple dinosaur last night." Sasuke said.

Sakura's wedding bells and fireworks suddenly turned into lightning and thunder.

"I'm sorry. I know he was just trying to help and I wasn't thinking back there." Sasuke said as he stood up.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was silent. She was shaking and he swear he saw her eyes turning into flames.

"Are you-"

"I'm all right." She forced a smile.

"You-"

"I'm sure." Sakura smiled again. She was stopping herself from punching him.

"Okay...so...are we alright?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes." She said.

Sasuke nodded then left the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura, after washing the dishes and stopping herself from destroying the kitchen, went to the garden. The place was all right. If by all right you mean, dead trees, withered plants, a small pond where dead bodies might pop out and grab you by the feet, branches on the ground, and a swing for two. Nice place don't you think? 

Sakura sat by the swing and just...well...sat there.

"Stupid jerk." Sakura spatted.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto were in the library. Kakashi was reading 'Complete Idiot's Guide for Being On Time' while Naruto just sat there flipping books. 

"Sensei, what do you say we go out and eat ramen?" Naruto said.

"No Naruto." Kakashi answered behind the book.

Naruto sighed. He needs Ramen. Badly.

Kakashi grew tired of the book and tossed it. Blag! A crash of books.

Kakashi and Naruto quickly went to the place and fixed the books. They were about to leave when Naruto stepped on a book.

"Oops, we must've overlooked this one." Naruto said. Kakashi noticed the books cover.

"Naruto wait! Lemme read that book!" Kakashi said as he grabbed the book.

"COMPLETE IDIOT'S GUIDE TO MAKE A COLD HEARTED JERK FALL IN LOVE." Naruto read. "PLUS! A CHANCE TO WIN A FULL VOLUME OF ICHA ICHA BOOKS SIGNED BY THE AUTHOR HIMSELF AND A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF RAMEN!" Naruto read the promo.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kakshi looked outside the window and saw Sasuke behind the tree watching Sakura sit there at the swing.

"Uhm...we ditch the two and escape Konoha, rob a bank and buy everything we want? And kidnap the purple dinosaur?" Naruto said.

"No we-" Kakashi was cut off.

"Then when we rob another bank, we'll be criminals and we'll join akatsuki? Oh! Their uniform is off the hook! I wonder if I could have orange nailpolish instead of purple?" Naruto said.

SMACK!

Kakashi hit Naruto with the book. "No! We make Sasuke and Sakura fall in love then She'll lose the bet and when one of us wins we split the money in 70/30!" Kakashi said.

"Hey no fair!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Alright, 50-50. So...deal?"

"DEAL!" Naruto said.

* * *

**me: boring chapter if you ask me. right sushi-face?**

**kisame: i don't know.**

**friend: it's good. **

**me: you're such a candy cane.**

**friend: and you're such a...uh...dark chocolate?**

**me: -blink blink-**

**kisame: reviews people! i don't want the evil girl's friend be disappointed. do it for her friend! not for authoress! too evil...**

**me: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY.**

**kisame: nothing! that you're the nicest person alive!**

**me: good. now...i hope you guys enjoyed reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**me: okay...i'm gonna start a new life and be optimistic because of someone in here... -glares at her friend-**

**friend: now, now authoress-san... remember what we talked about?**

**me: and i don't wanna remember it anymore.**

**kisame: so...**

**me: announce the disclaimer before i lose my sanity and eat both of you. -marches away-**

**friend: i think she's making progress...don't you think kisame-kun?**

**kisame: yeah...nice work. anyways...the two of them doesn't own naruto. enjoy!**

**friend: by the way...perverted sasuke or whatever you call it...so basically authoress-san only made some parts of this chapter.**

* * *

It was 4pm. Time for their training. And time for 'Operation Snowman' to take place. 

Of course Sasuke was the first one there with Sakura to guard him. The two were currently waiting for Naruto and Kakashi who told them that they were planning a surprise for them for training.

"Ugh...where are those two." Sakura was walking back and forth while Sasuke sat at the bench. Staring at her.

**"Look at those pink locks swaying in the wind...she looks-"**

"Hot" Sasuke mumbled

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stopped her ranting and faced him with a twirl.

"N-nothing." Sasuke stumbled in his words a bit.

"Oh." Sakura continued walking back and forth.

Suddenly a person wearing a coat, a scarf and a hat passed by with a bucket full of water. Sakura got out of the way before she bumps the peron who was in a hurry but too late...

The person 'accidentally' bumped into her and dumped all of the water all over her and the person ran away.

"Ugh! I swear I'll kill that man when I see him again!" Sakura was more furious. She was dripping wet! But someone was enjoying it though.

_"Oh fuck- when did she get all those curves?! Damn!"_

**"No doubt man...she's...she's...well...HOT!!!"**

_"Damn Sakura...those wet clothes clinging to her smooth skin-"_

"Uh...Sasuke, are you all right?" Sakura was leaning close to sasuke. Their faces inches away from touching. Sasuke was staring at her. Her face then down... she's all wet and damn was he taking advantage of it.

Sakura noticed him blushing madly, she poked Sasuke's left cheek and Sasuke let out a gasp. "Huh? What happened?" He said immediately.

"Are you...all right?" Sakura asked twisting her hair to let the water drain from it.

"Yeah." Sasuke said then tried to look away and focus his attention somewhere else. _"Damn yeah! I'm great!!!"_

"If you say so. Anyway, I can't leave you here by yourself and I can't leave coz the two bakas might suddenly come out from nowhere." Sakura said sitting beside Sasuke now.

_"Gaaad...why do you need to sit beside me?!" _Sasuke's mind was getting all crazy.

**"Hey great Uchiha, why don't yah-"**

_"No!!! No more ideas from you!"_

**"Oh come on...I know you want to. Those curves, that sweet smile, those luscious lips, her strawberry scent. her-"**

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! STOP IT!!! STOP IT ALREADY!!!!"_ Sasuke was surely to lose himself.

**"Baka! Don't lose yourself!"**

_"Can't...control..gaadddd...myself...these fucking...gaad...hormones...ahhh!!!!" _Sasuke's hand jerked and was about to grab Sakura's face.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Sasuke quickly calmed himself.

"If the two of them-" Sakura was cut off.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto was running towards them. "Why are you so wet?" Naruto asked seeing Sakura still dripping.

"Some stupid guy bumped into me and spilled a bit of water from his bucket." Sakura rolled her eyes. "What took you guys so long? You aren't sneaking up behind me are ya?" Sakura stood up and placed both of her hands on her waist.

"O-of course not Sakura-chan! I was with Kakashi-sensei. We kinda got stuck with a good book in the library of teme's house." Naruto explained.

Sakura took a deep breath then sighed. "Well, since sensei isn't here yet, you watch Sasuke here. I'll just change." Sakura marched off leaving a smiling Naruto and a 'hormoned-controlled' Sasuke behind.

"She looks hot." Naruto sat beside Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't play dumb on me! I know you're thinking what I think you're thinking! Come on Sasuke!" Naruto nudged Sasuke on his side.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Oooh...you're very infamous death glare! OH NO I'M SCARED!!!" Naruto joked around. "Come on teme! That's old!"

"Naruto...you are very much influenced by Jiraiya." Sasuke spatted.

"And like that gay snake you were with, you're being gay!" Naruto teased him. "Whatever dobe."

"Hmph! Teme."

"Dobe!"

"Teme."

"Do-"

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sensei!!! Sasuke's being gay!" Naruto told Kakashi.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Now you two...get along. Where's my ever beautiful student?" Kakashi asked adding emphasis on 'ever beautiful'.

"Got a little accident then went home." Sasuke said. "Wow...nice explanation." Kakashi said. "Very clear"

"I'm here!" Sakura said running towards them.

She was quick. "Nice outfit Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto. I haven't washed my daily ninja outfit yet." Sakura said.

Sakura was wearing a black pleated mini-skirt, black leggings, and a red off-the shoulder three-fourths shirt.

"Let's go down to step b!- uh I mean training!" Kakashi sweatdropped. "Yeah, let's go training!"

* * *

Sparring went out fine. Sakura was controlling her chakra well this time. Kakashi and Naruto was about to spar together when Jiraiya appeared. 

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya called out.

Kakashi immediately went over to the sannin. "What's up?"

"I have good news! The new volume of Icha Icha has just been published and I-"

"new...volume..." Kakashi went pale and Jiraiya swore that his eyes were gonna pop out any minute now. But he was sweating like hell.

_"If I buy that volume I'll lose 27,010 ryu...but...but...Kakashi!!!"_Kakashi's mind was very frustrated.

"Kakashi are you all right? If you can't make a decision now, I'll just come back some other time." Jiraiya left with a smoke.

"Sensei are you all right?" Sakura ran towards him. Kakashi fainted and sakura caught him.

Sasuke was about to come over when Naruto stopped him. "Don't. Sakura's gonna heal him. Beside's we got training to do!" naruto said.

Sasuke nodded but his eyes were locked on 'his' pink haired blossom and his pervert of a teacher.

"Sensei are you all right?" Sakura asked as Kakashi was lying in her arms.

"Sa...kura...come...closer..." kakashi tried to speak. Man, that perverted book of his had a very large part in his life, no doubt.

Sakura moved her face closer to her sensei. Kakshi tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear then whispered something.

Meanwhile...

"Ah! Sasuke...wait! uh..-take it easy!" Sasuke was losing his mind and was fighting Naruto like crazy.

"Sasuke stop it!!!" Naruto ran away from him and Sasuke stopped, panting. He was looking at his sensei ans Sakura for the whole time.

_"How dare he touch MY SAKURA!"_

**"Since when did she became yours?"**

_"Wait! I thought you and I are both on this?"_

**"Well, yeah, but I'm just reminding you that she isn't yours...yet."**

_"Grr..."_

"What are you doing teme?! Do you wanna kill me?!" Naruto pointed a finger at sasuke while panting from a distance.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said as he walked over his things. He grabbed a towel then lied on his back on the grass.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei wanted you to talk to him." Sakura walked over the two boys.

Naruto nodded then went quickly to Kakashi. Sakura sat beside Sasuke and she was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke asked. "None of your business Uchiha. Since when did you care anyways?" Sakura asked in a cold tone.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Nice work..."

"plan c..."

"why?"

"her teme ring will crack and break into pieces when she reached her limit. Sakura's hiding her feelings but she still got them."

"...right..."

* * *

After a long training...if you call that long, the four went back home and went to their rooms. 

Sakura was about to close her eyes when...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ugh..."

Sakura stood up and opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked in his 'obey-me-before-I-kill-you' voice.

"Uhm...sure." Sakura stepped out of her room and they walked towards the garden.

Their walk was silent. Sakura looked forward while Sasuke stole glances at her.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Sakura glanced at her companion.

"Hn."

"So...???" Sakura stopped and so did Sasuke in front of the swing.

"..."

Sakura rolled her eyes then sat at the swing. "You're confusing me Sasuke." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked sitting beside Sakura but a few inches away from her.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Since when did the 'Oh so Great Uchiha' become spaced?" Sakura said.

But Sasuke didn't answer. He just sat there. Stealing glances at his pink haired blossom from time to time.

After a few minutes of silence...

"That's it. I'm leaving." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Wait, hear me out first." Sasuke said stopping her. Sakura was only halfway from standing when he stopped her. She sat back down and sighed.

"Fine...i'm all ears." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Sensei! They're at the place!!! We should do it now!!!" 

"Not yet Naruto!"

"But...but-"

"It says in the book that-"

"Come on sensei! ditch that hell of a book that you made me read for the whole night and let's improvise!"

"Good idea." Kakashi threw the book behind him.

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"Sorry!" kakashi shouted then returned to his position.

* * *

"Sasuke if you're not going to even say a word except your infamous 'hn' then can I leave?" Sakura asked. 

"No...w-wait. Just give me some more time." sasuke said.

Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"Oh come on teme, say you're sorry already!" Naruto shouted from a far tree.

Basically, they were 'spying on their lovebirds'.

"Shh!" Kakashi shooshed Naruto.

"Sakura, I'm only gonna say this once so listen carefully." Sasuke said.

"I've been listening all this time." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry." Sasuke said holding her right hand with both of his hands and leaned close to her.

Sakura took away her hand and held it with her other hand. "Look, I already forgive you about that purple dinosaur." Sakura said.

"Not that Sakura. I'm sorry...for...for...everything." Sasuke said.

Sakura was at loss of words. "It's all right sasuke. I've already forgiven you."

"Oh yeah? Where's the -kun after my name?" Sasuke joked.

Sakura didn't answer. "Hey..." Sasuke poked her on her sides which made her gasp a bit.

"Sakura, I wanted to tell you this since...well...ever." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sakura's ears and whole mind perked up.

"Sakura...I...lo-"

"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug...say what you truly feel so you won't carry a burden inside your heart-" Barney strikes again.

"SHUT UP BARNEY! WAY TO GO TO RUIN THE MOMENT WITH **MY** SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted.

"Meanie!" Barney marched off.

"Man, that was a stupid dinosaur!" Kakashi said.

"How dare you speak those words?! Barney was just singing us a lovely song! And you didn't even say sorry to him! Hmph!" Sakura was storming off now.

"But- but...but...Sakura! wait up!"

"And one more thing..." Sakura stopped and looked at him. Sasuke made a sudden stop in front of her.

"I am NOT yours!" Sakura went to her room and slammed the door.

Her teme-ring was way too loose this time.

* * *

"STUPID SONOVABISH!!! SASUKE!!!" Naruto banged his head on the bark of the tree. 

"Calm yourself down Naruto. We'll patch things up." Kakashi said.

"But...Sakura's angry with the teme!!! And teme's not good at apologizing! AHH!!! Goodbye Ramen! Goodbye money!" Naruto was on anime tears.

"Naruto..."

"I told ya we should've just robbed a bank!" Naruto pouted then walked side by side with Kakashi to go home.

"Hmm...maybe I should write a letter to Tsunade-baachan to request Sasuke and Sakura-chan to live together."

Suddenly...DING! A lightbulb appeared on top of Kakashi's head.

"Gad sensei, that light's too bright. I guess you got one hell of an idea." Naruto said pulling the switch off.

"Naruto you're a genius!" Kakashi skipped merrily towards his room like an eight-year old girl who just saw a cute teddy bear on a store she can murder. uh... i mean hug.

"I wonder what Sensei's thinking..." Naruto stopped in front of his room ."Still, robbing a bank and joining the akatsuki was a better idea."

* * *

**friend: that wasn't a very much funny chapter but a nice one.**

**me: nice chappie..,**

**kisame: Yay! authoress-san is changed! She's a candy cane now!**

**friend: not yet! but very soon...**

**kisame: okay...so authoress-san is optimistic now! way to go!**

**friend: yayness! authoress-san has left the dark side of the force! whoohoo!**

**kisame: so before authoress' friend sheds a tear, please give nice reviews! don't ruin the beautiful moment!'**


	5. Chapter 5

**me: so..okay...sorry for the late update!**

**friend: hehe...we were so busy with school that we haven't got the time to update...**

**kisame: hey...the two doesn't own naruto only this story...**

**friend: enjoy and please leave a review!!!**

* * *

Morning came and it was a bad start for the team. They couldn't train because of Naruto's cold and it's raining. Team 7 was at the living room. Naruto lying on the couch, Kakashi on a chair, Sakura sitting on the arm rest of the couch and Sasuke at another chair. 

"Man...this day's bad." Sakura sighed.

"Tell...hah...me...hah...hah..." Naruto couldn't stop. "HAHCHOOO!!! About it."

"Here..." Sakura gave him a tissue box. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"That's for taking too long in the shower dobe." Sasuke spat.

"No it isn't!" Naruto held out his tongue.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"TEMEEEE!!!!"

"Naruto! You won't feel better soon if you don't rest." Sakura said.

"Listen to her." Kakashi said behind a book he used as a substitution for 'his' book.

"Fine." Naruto mumbled.

The team stayed there doing nothing for the next hour. Naruto slept and snored like a boat causing Sakura to put a pillow on his face. Sasuke was just staring at _his_ Sakura in the corner of his eyes. While Kakashi finished his book cover to cover.

"I'M BOOOOORREEDDD!!!" Sakura stood up and went upstairs.

"Foloow her Sasuke." Kakashi held a cheesy smile behind the book he was reading.

"What? Why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_"Oh shit...think of an excuse Kakashi!"_

"Uhm...because...uhm...because it's raining hard and the power might dissapear and we all know Sakura's afraid of the dark especially when she's alone." Kakashi didn't lie. Sakura was afraid of the dark.

"I never heard of a ninja afraid of the dark." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well...now you know." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stood up lazily and looked for Sakura. "Great Plan Kakashi..." He said to himself.

* * *

Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Sakura yelped a bit whenever she heared thunder. 

She was walking through halls looking for something to do. She turned her head behind her so suddenly.

"Funny...I thought I heard f-footsteps." She hugged herself for it was cold. She continued walking into the hall she was in. It was all windows. No doors. The Uchiha mansion was huge!

"I think I-I'm lost." She was getting scared now. Then the footstep sounds was heard again.

"Who's there?" She turned around. Then the lights went out.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!!!!" 

"What the-?" Sasuke heard a scream. Uh oh...not good.

"The power went out. Sakura..." He remembered Kakashi's explanation. _"Sakura's afraid of the dark especially when she's alone."_

Sasuke ran through the halls, activating his sharingan so he can see a bit in the pitch dark mansion.

"Sakura!" He called her name.

No answer.

"Sasuke!" He heard a call in his name. But it was not Sakura's voice.

**"Oh, now you know her voice. Great."**

_"Shut up and let me concentrate"_

"Sasuke! This is Kakashi, go look for Sakura! I'm guessing she's freaked out right now!" Kakashi yelled from somewhere.

Sasuke didn't answer and just ran through the halls. Turning right and turning left. Opening doors and searching under tables and furnitures.

"Damn...Sakura!" He called again.

Then he heard another scream. "Damn it." He ran tot he source of the scream.

* * *

Sakura screamed once more not only because of the thunder this time but because of the moans she heard following her. 

"Ugh..." She heard again from behind. She ran away from the hall and just ran not knowing where she's going.

"S-Sakura..." She heard the, according to Sakura a 'zombie', that's behind her.

Sakura screamed more and ran. "H-how did h-he know my name?" She asked herself as she was running, assuming that the voice was from a male.

Sakura wasn't sure how 'he' knew her name but one thing's she's sure about is that she has to fine Kakashi, Naruto, or Sasuke right now.

* * *

"Ugh...ahh..." there's that moan again. 

"What the-" Sasuke stopped his tracks as he heard the moan. "Who's there?!" He asked his sharingan eyes focusing, but he saw nothing.

So he ran again, searching for a freaked out Sakura who might be unconscious right now.

"Sakura..." He called out. Sasuke was now at the abandoned place of the Uchiha Mansion. "I don't wanna go here."

**"Lots of memories huh? But why go here in the first place anyway?"**

_"Because..."_

**"There's no need for words. You'll sacrifice anything for her huh?"**

Sasuke didn't answer and just continued to search but now he's just walking. "I wonder where's Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

Kakashi was also getting freaked out by the moans he was hearing. Kakashi also have his sharingan activated and his guard up. 

"Sakura...???" He called.

"Sakura...!!!" He called again.

Kakashi found himself on the gigantic balcony of the mansion.

* * *

_"C-calm y-yourself down Sakura. C-calm yourself d-down." _Sakura hugged herself. 

**"G-girl...I still hear that m-moaning sound. D-do you think it's a zombie? An Uchiha massacred that came back to life to get revenge?"**

_"I wish not."_

"S-sakura..." There it is again.

"AHHHH!!!" Sakura ran as fast as she could. She was now panting but thinking of her dear life and the zombie that might eat her, she didn't stop.

"Sakura...c-come with m-me..."

Sakura cried now.

* * *

Sasuke was getting haunted by his memories. Sasuke just closed his eyes from time to time to try to erase those frightful memeories of him. 

"Sakura!!!" He called again.

"S-sasuke?" A small voice was heard.

"SAKURA! KEEP TALKING!" Sasuke commanded.

"O-okay. I-I think there's a zombie here." She said in between sobs.

"What do you mean? And stop crying." Sasuke was walking slowly trying to find her voice.

"I hear someone calling my name and moans...I-i'm scared sasuke." She cried more now and tears burst out from her eyes.

Sasuke was having a hard time looking for her. "Keep talking." Sasuke ordered her again.

"Wh-what sh-should I say?" Sakura stopped her crying a bit.

"I don't know. Sing or something." Sasuke walked slowly sensing Sakura's presence.

"Uhm...Let's see..."

"I love you...

Y-you love me...

L-let's g-go out and kill barney...

with a jutsu yay yay...

barney's on the f-floor...

N-no more st-tupid dinosaur..."

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm. "Sasuke!" She quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Nice song." He said just to calm her down. "Th-thanks." She mumbled as she buried her face on his chest and she was clinging on his shirt as if clinging to dear life.

"Ssh...stop crying. I'm here." sasuke said.

Sakura stood up straight and wiped her face. "S-sorry."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura couldn't see his face clearly but she knew that he was there. For her.

"Come on. Kakashi-sensei is still looking for you. Sakura nodded and they walked side by side. Sakura holding Sasuke's hand.

"But...that moaning sound. I wonder who's it from." Sakura mentioned.

* * *

**me: oooh!!! guess who's the moaning sound!!!**

**friend: yeah! take a wild guess people!**

**kisame: who's hungry for tuna sandwhich??? -holds a tray of tuna sandwiches while wearing apink apron and pot holders.-**

**itachi: can i have one?**

**friend: itachi-kun!! -heart eyes-**

**me: -rolls eyes-**

**friend: what are you doing here itachi-kun???**

**itachi: i got kicked out of the akatsuki for stealing Tobi's mask and other things that aren't important..ssoo...can i stay here?**

**friend: please...-puppy dog eyes-**

**me: sure...-rolls eyes-**

**itachi and friend: -jumps- yayness!**

**kisame: -sweatdrop- reviews people! I'll give you tuna sandwich! and some coke!**


	6. Chapter 6

**me: hey itachi**

**itachi: what?**

**me: wanna do something evil in the story in the later chapters?**

**itachi: hmm...**

**friend: no itachi-kun!!!**

**kisame: hey i'm back from the grocery store!!! -hugging paper bags-**

**friend: oooh!! waddya buy?**

**kisame: peanut butter for making peanut butter sandwich for kitsunegyrl. and a few other stuff.**

**friend: i thought you...err...nevermind.**

**itachi: all right! i'll do it! -jumps like a bunny-**

**me: o.o -whispers in itachi's ear-**

**itachi: coooooolllll...**

**kisame: well i'm going to make peanut butter sandwiches**

**friend: ooh ooh! imma help you! -runs toward the kitchen-**

**me: hey who's gonna do the disclaimer when itachi's practicing his lines?!**

**POOF!**

**kakashi: i will...**

**me: phew!**

**kakashi: authoress-san and her friend doesn't own naruto...sooo here's the next chapter of-**

**me: -rolls eyes- that's enough...**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were still together. I mean walking together in the dark in the huge Uchiha mansion. The power's still out and it was still raining hard. 

The two haven't noticed it yet but Sakura's hand was still locked with Sasuke's. And man, something was aching in Sakura's hand.

"My hand...it hurts a bit." She mumbled as they slowly walked in the dark halls.

"Hn." Sasuke let go of her hand.

"No...it's not you. It...it's this ring." Sakura tried to remove it but no luck.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I-it won't budge." Sakura was trying hard to pull it off.

Sasuke took a deep breath then raised both his hands then as he felt Sakura's hand with the ring, he held it tight and tried to remove the ring.

"It won't move a bit." Sasuke tried hard tu pull the ring causing Sakura to shout a bit. "Oww!!!"

"S-sorry." OMIGAWD! Sasuke stuttered again!!

"It's alright. Nevermind me. Let's just...continue looking for Sensei." Sakura suggested.

Sakura was now holding Sasuke's arm and Sasuke was sensing their surroundings. "We're in the main hall." Sasuke said.

"I-is that a g-ggod thing?" Sakura asked being more freaked out when the thunder grew louder.

"If I would lie, I would say yes." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed then grabbed Sasuke's arm tighter.

"S-sakura...l-let's goooo..."

"AHHH!!!!" Sakura hugged Sasuke's right arm and Sasuke focused his sharingan eyes around.

"Sakura?!"

"S-sensei!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

"Sensei someone or something is following us!" Sasuke shouted in the dark. Lighting was the only source of light which only lasts for a split second and gives them a more 'horror' effect.

"Yeah! I've been hearing the moans too! But it only calls Sakura's name!" Kakashi shouted from somewhere in the hall.

"S-sensei I-I'm scared!!!" Sakura's tears began bursting once more.

"Sshh..." Sasuke looked at her scared face through his sharingan eyes and damn she looks like she's gonna cry her heart out any second because of fear.

"Gotcha!"

Sakura gasped but she knew the voice. "Sensei! Wh-where have you been?!" Sakura said between sobs.

"I've been looking for you two!" Kakashi said holding Sakura's arm.

"Sakura...let's goooooo...you're gonna be-"

Suddenly the lights were back.

The three fell anime style when they saw the so-called 'zombie'

"Sakura!!! Let's go to Ramen World!!! I'll be the ramen King and you'll be my queen!!!" It was Naruto, with his saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and something sticky falling from his nose. Naruto was sleepwalking and at the same time dreaming.

Sakura was in flames. Sasuke and Kakashi backed away from the fuming Sakura who's gonna strangle Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sakura's eyes were flaming too.

"Lalala...Ramen World!!!" Naruto was sleep dancing now. "Teme's gonna be my servant!!! Sakura's gonna be my queeen!!!! Kakashi-sensei'll be my entertainer!!! and I'll rule the RAMEN WOOOOOORRRRRLLLLDDD!!!!!!"

"Man...I didn't know Naruto can do ballet." Kakashi sweatdropped.

As soon as Sakura was close to Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke closed their eyes before they can see the horror of Naruto being beaten to a bloody pulp.

After beating Naruto up, Sakura took a deep breath then marched off towards the end of the hall. But as she was about to pass Kakashi and Sasuke standing there with their eyes still closed, Sakura slipped on the carpet and fell into Sasuke who fell into the floor with Sakura.

Sasuke groaned a bit in pain. Sakura was 'on top of him'. Sakura's face was looking at the right while Sasuke was looking up.

Kakashi opened his eyes to see what happened, and man when he saw it, he was oh so happy.

"Oi Sakura, if you wanna thank Sasuke here, can you two do it later?" Kakashi joked.

Sakura moved her head to face Sasuke. As she moved her face, her lips 'accidentally' brushed Sasuke's lips. They didn't kiss but hteir lips only touched.

"Sakura you're still heavy." Sasuke said breaking the awkward silence.

Sakura stood up followed by Sasuke. Both were faintly blushing which only Kakashi noticed. "I'm uh...just gonna go to my room now." Sakura walked quickly exited the hall with a smile.

"Wha-!!! MY BODY HURTS!!!" Naruto woke up with a shout.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Kakashi rubbed the back of his forehead. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "And why am I here?"

Naruto asked again. "You know what?" he asked the two. Sasuke and Kakashi glanced at their bruised friend. "What?" The two asked in unison.

"I just had the strangest dream..."

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sasuke ran towards Naruto and Naruto ran. They ran around the room like '-cough-idiots-cough-' err...kids.

_"My...my...The gods are with one with our plans of getting Sasuke and Sakura together." _Kakashi chuckled silently as he watched the two boys running around. Sasuke about to kill Naruto. _"Hehe...We're gonna win."_

* * *

Meanwhile...in Sakura's room... 

"Grr...I'm not gonna win in this situation!" Sakura was walking back and forth thinking about the little 'accident' that happened awhile ago.

**"So...waddya planning to do?" **

"Hmm..." Sakura sat at her bed while thinking. Then she saw the rose on the vase with a pink ribbon as a design.

"I GOT IT!!!"

* * *

**me: yay!!! Sakura's got a plan!!!**

**friend: what IS her plan?**

**me: -chuckles evilly-**

**friend: -puppy dog eyes- pwease???**

**me: no**

**kakashi: tell it to me!!!**

**me: nuh uh! -zippers mouth-**

**itachi: then just tell it to me then...we're on the same side.**

**me: -nods then unzips mouth- here's the plan.. -whispers in itachi's ear-**

**itachi: whoa! sakura's a true genius! love the plan!**

**me: you guys wanna know the plan too?**

**everybody: yes!!!**

**me: wait for the next chapter...-disappears in a puff of smoke-**

**everybody: NO FAIR!!! -glares at itachi-**

**itachi: uh...authoress-san...**

**everybody: get him!!!**

**itachi: -runs hysterically in circles- reviews people!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**me: man...i'm all alone..itachi has been beaten to a bloody pulp. my friend 'mistakenly' cooked kisame..and my friend's in the hospital for eating too much fish...**

**kakashi: i'm still here.**

**me: -sulking-**

**kakashi: -sigh- carry on with the story.. **

* * *

Morning came fast and Sakura was grinning. "Time for Mission: Make them cry and lose!" Sakura chuckled evilly. 

Sakura took a bath then went downstairs to the kitchen and saw the three eating. "Good morning!" She smiled.

"You're happy today..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"So?" She grabbed a plate of spaghetti from the counter top.

"Sakura-chan...my body's numb." Naruto was covered in bandages.

"That's what you get for scaring the shit out of me." Sakura glared at him darkly causing Naruto to shrink into his chibi form and shake in fear.

"Sakura...stop terrorizing Naruto." Kakashi commanded.

Sakura smile then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura said hurriedly then ran towards the door. Curiosity filled the kitchen...

The three looked at each other then nodded. Then they all sneaked up and peeked at Sakura and the 'visitor'.

"Who's that?" Naruto whispered in Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi took a good glance and was surprised.

"Oh! Good morning..." Sakura greeted happily.

"Here."

Sakura took the flower bouquet and smelled it. "It's beautiful. Thanks." She said.

"It's..." kakashi couldn't believe it.

"Oh...where are my manners! Come on in Shino! You're just in time for breakfast!"

Shino came in together with Sakura.

The three fell on the door frame and hurriedly went back to their positions as Sakura entered the kitchen with Shino.

"Hey guys! Shino's here." Sakura happily said.

The three nodded at him earning a nod from the bug master.

The five had breakfast together with Sasuke giving Shino death glances from time to time when he talks with Sakura. Naruto and kakashi were worried.

_"We didn't expect this..."_ naruto and Kakashi thought at the same time.

After their silent breakfast...

Shino and Sakura were at the gardens. "Shino..."

"Hm?" shino glanced at Sakura.

"They're looking." Sakura moved her eyes from the direction of the window.

"I know. My bugs told me." Shino nodded.

Sakura smiled as Shino removed a stray hair on Sakura's face and placed it behind her ear.

Then Shino bent down and whispered something on her ear then he vanished.

_"We'll split 50/50." _

* * *

**kakashi: there you go. reviews!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! new chapter!!! r and r!!!  
**

* * *

Sakura skipped happily back inside the Uchiha manor. 

"So what did Shino want?" Naruto asked

"Nothing...he just asked me." Sakura chuckled earning a 'I shall kill Shino' glance from Sasuke and 'We're so doomed' look from Kakashi.

"What did he ask?" Kakashi asked.

"A dinner date later. He wanted you guys to come too!" Sakura smiled.

_"Booyah!!!"_

Sasuke was about to say no when Kakashi placed an arm around his shoulders and Naruto covered his mouth.

"We'd love to come with you guys!" They both said in unison.

Sakura smiled then skipped merrily towards her room.

* * *

"You have to help us teme!" Naruto said removing his hand from Sasuke's mouth. 

"As if." Sasuke was walking away now.

"You know...it's 27,010 ryu..." Naruto said in a tune.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"And...if we succeed, you can have Sakura..." Kakashi added.

Everyone paused.

"Fine." Sasuke continued walking while grinning while the two were doing ballet in happiness.

* * *

Dinner came fast and he four of them prepared. The three guys were already outside waiting for Sakura, then Shino came. 

"Hey Shino." Naruto said.

Shino nodded. "Where's Sakura?" Shino asked.

"I'm here." Sakura said. The five looked at her and had their jaws dropped.

Sakura was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a shimmering white off the shoulder dress that goes up to her knees and she had her hair in a bun with two chopsticks and her bangs on the sides of her head.

"You look beautiful." Shino gave her three roses.

Sakura chuckled. "Thanks. Come on guys!"

The six of them went to dinner. They entered a restaurant and sat at their table with Sakura in between Sasuke and Shino.

They ordered then after a few minutes, their orders came. Kakashi ordered sweet and sour fish. Sasuke ordered carbonara. Naruto ordered beef ramen. Sakura ordered salad and Shino ordered steak.

Their dinner was silent. Only Sakura would open up a conversation but it would immediately stop when no one answers. When their dinner was over Shino walked Sakura to the Uchiha manor and the three were behind them thinking of ways to kill Shino.

"I thought you have a plan Sensei!" Naruto whispered.

"I do! I'll tell it to you guys later." Kakashi said. Then Kakashi noticed that Sakura's ring was black and it was loose.

"Oh man... You're gonna help us alright?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Whatever."

* * *

When they arrived at the Uchiha manor, Shino kissed sakura on the lips. It only lasted for two seconds but it made Sasuke's inner self want to murder Shino and that kiss made Naruto and Kakashi cry. 

"See you." Shino disappeared.

Sakura smiled at the three then entered the house.

The three went to the library after checking that Sakura was fast asleep.

"We are doomed!!! Doomed I tell yah!" Naruto banged his head on the table.

"Stop the dramatic act dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Okay, stop it. I have a plan." Kakshi said.

"We should just rob a bank and did my plan." Naruto pouted.

"Look... since Sasuke isn't good with this then I'll just make him."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll write Sakura some love letters! But don't worry, I won't write your name." Kakashi raised his thumb.

"I don't know about this." Sasuke said.

"Come on, just do what I tell you and everything will be fine." Kakashi said.

"Fine. But no dirty tricks alright?" sasuke said before walking out of the library.

Kakashi was grinning. "Uh... sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Dirty tricks huh?" Kakashi grinned more. "Now is the time to use the things I've read from reading Icha Icha for years."

"Oh no... Teme just said no dirty tricks!" Naruto said.

"So? We won't have to tell him! He won't notice!" kakashi said.

"Sensei... you are one heck of a mastermind when it comes to things like this!"

* * *

**This chapter isn't from -authoress-next-door-**

**She is busy with her studies so she told me to add a chapter to this story!**

**Hope you like it! Reviews please!!!**

**xxx.pandabear.xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay..I know Naruto ate ramen at the last chapter.. But don't worry...it's all part of our evil plan.**

**xxx.pandabear.xxx and authoress-san: R and R!**

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi, after their talk about their little plan, went out of the library. But hey were surprised when they saw Sakura in front of them. She was tapping one foot while her arms were crossed. 

"Naruto..." Sakura said in a tune.

"Y-yes?" Naruto shook in fear and played with his fingers like Hinata.

"Remeber our little dinner awhile ago?" Sakura's straight mouth turned into a wide grin of terror.

As she was agonizing Naruto, Kakashi was slowly tiptoeing away.

But...

"Sensei... where do you think you're going?" Sakura's voice became creepy.

Kakashi turned into his chibi form and walked back beside Naruto.

"I just remembered our bet, you baka." She said.

"S-so?" Naruto answered in a 'please-forgive-me-from-doing-whatever-i-did-wrong' voice.

"You ordered RAMEN, am I correct?" Sakura's grin of terror became more creepy.

"Yes." Naruto said in a very very mouse-like voice.

Kakashi? Oh he was just standing beside Naruto, about to have a bladder failure as he was seeing the horror of Naruto being agonized by Sakura.

"And what is our bet?" Sakura leaned closer to him making Naruto bend backward.

"I...um...need to stop eating..." Naruto gulped. "Ramen?"

"And remember what we talked about before we had a deal?" Sakura turned her 'sadako-like' eyes toward Kakashi.

"If anyone broke the rule three times... they're out of the bet?" Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded then returned into her normal self again.

She was about to turn around when he smacked a piece of paper in Naruto's forehead. The paper had a minus ten written on it.

"good night!" She said in a sweet voice before skipping merrily towards her room.

And that's it. Kakashi had a bladder failure.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said in a monotone voice while they both stare at Sakura.

"Yes Sensei?"

"You're such a dumbass."

"Well...I forgot about the bet! But Sakura didn't even remind me!" But he got another smack from Kakashi.

"Of course she won't remind you! She tricked you...us!" Kakashi said.

"But...you didn't remind me! I thought we're in this together?!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh well..." _Shit Kakashi! Think of an excuse!_

"IF I reminded you, Sakura will notice we're doing the bet together and it's two against one." Kakashi explained.

"Hm... good point. Now I have a minus ten on my back...or in this case, on my forehead." Naruto removed the piece of paper from his forehead.

Darn, Kakashi sure is an expert at making excuses.

"Let's go to sleep Sensei." Naruto yawned. "You still have to do the plan and letters or something..." Naruto walked sluggishly towards his room.

* * *

**Okay!!! This chapter is very short! This is just to clear up the last chapter about eating Ramen. **

**thanks to frumpyrox for asking! and to those who sent pm's about the last chapter!**

**well, there you go! my friend had it on her head as a plan so I wrote the chapter of naruto eating ramen first and waited for your reactions before posting this follow up chapter!**

**hehe... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating for awhile!**

* * *

The sun's rays entered the window and danced on Sakura's sleeping face. Sakura wrinkled her nose then groaned then turned her back on the window and tried to go back to sleep.

But she couldn't. Sakura sat up then yawned.

"Beautiful day." She smiled as she glanced at the sunny skies outside.

Sakura swung her legs to the sides of the bed then stood up while stretching. Sakura grabbed her towel and was about to go to the bathroom when something caught her eye.

There was a small pink paper on top of the bedside table. Sakura took the folded paper in her hands then unfolded it. There was something written inside.

_Ah! My cherry blossom! You sleep like an angel comfortable in your fluffy cloud of calmness!_

_-mister heart_

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "This sounds like Lee. A LOT."

_But he couldn't have entered the room, or even the Uchiha compound! And besides, even if he did enter the compound, he couldn't have found my room that easily without Kakashi-Sensei sensing his presence. _She thought.

Sakura sat down at the bed.

_Ah! Shino was here yesterday. He must've made his bugs find me and place this letter in my room. But why? This isn't on our plan!_

Sakura shook her head. She placed the note on top of her pillow then headed to the bathroom

* * *

"SENSEI!!"

"What is it Naruto?!" Kakashi was in the kitchen trying to fix breakfast when Naruto shouted while running towards the kitchen.

"Sakura found it!!"

"Shh!!" Kakashi covered Naruto's loud mouth with his free hand while his other hand stirred the stuff on the pot.

After Naruto was shut up, Kakashi removed his hand from his mouth then returned to cooking.

"Sensei?" naruto asked.

"What is it?"

"What is that big blob of somethingness?" Naruto pointed at the pot.

"I'm making spaghetti!" Kakashi made a 'nice gai pose'.

"Students are supposed to be honest with their Sensei's right?" Naruto stared at the pot with a large bubble of thick red substance forming.

"Well, that's right Naruto." Kakashi was adding spices.

"Okay. Your cooking sucks sensei." Naruto said.

Kakashi's visible eye turned into puppy-dog eyes with tears.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted while entering the kitchen.

Sakura saw the two then raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, why is Sensei sulking in a corner?" Sakura pointed towards Kakashi who was crunched up in a ball on a corner.

"Because I told him his cooking sucks." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"He's cooking?" Sakura walked over the pot and saw the red somethingness.

Sakura snickered while suppressing her laugh.

"Sensei," Sakura let out a small chuckle. "... what are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti." kakashi squeeked.

"O-kay." Sakura turned back her gaze at the red blob inside the pot.

"What is that horrible smell?" Sasuke entered the kitchen with a scrunched nose.

"WAAAAAHHHH!!" kakashi burst out crying then ran away from the kitchen.

All three of them sweatdropped.

Sakura and Naruto glared at Sasuke darkly.

"What?" Sasuke glared back.

Sakura sighed. "I'll cook. Can you guys wait for a couple of minutes for breakfast?"

"Sure." Naruto sat with his hands on the table. Sasuke sat beside him.

Sakura fixed the kitchen then threw the red blob of somethingness (i love the word! somethingness. haha.) in the trashcan.

After a few minutes of cooking, Sakura finished and handed each of them a plate of pancake.

"Hey guys..." Sakura was playing with her food.

The two looked up at her.

"I found a letter this morning, did someone went here last night? I mean, except us?" sakura asked.

Naruto choked then gulped. "N-no one Sakura-chan! Wh-what did the letter say?"

"It was all corny. I laugh when I always remember it!" Sakura snickered.

_"What did Kakashi-Sensei say?" _Naruto asked himself.

"Here." Sakura handed them the piece of pink paper. Naruto unfolded it while Sasuke leaned on his side to see.

Naruto and Sasuke read.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto was laughing so hard.

Sakura took back the paper from Naruto's hand then continued eating. "How long have we been betting?"

Naruto sat upright, "About a month and a half, I think."

Sakura finished up fast and so did the two. As usual, Sasuke helped her with the dishes.

The kitchen was silent except for the sound of gushing water from the faucet.

Finally, someone broke the ice.

"So... is Shino coming over?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered. "I haven't talked to him yet."

"Hn."

"Why'd you ask?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." he answered quickly.

* * *

Naruto found Kakashi at the library.

"Sensei! We were just joking!" Naruto said.

"What did Sakura say about the letter?" Kakashi asked back to sanity.

"Well... she said it was corny and she laughed whenever she remembers the letter."

Kakashi sighed. "It was supposed to make her all lovey-dovey."

"Hm..." Naruto sat at the scattered chairs.

Kakashi and Naruto looked all gloomy. They sighed in unison.

They sighed again.

And again...

And again...

Until...

"What's the sad face all about?" Barney was back.

"Oh hey Barney." Naruto said.

"What's the problem?" Barney asked.

"Sakura won't fall for Sasuke." naruto sighed again.

"Well, she will. That chicken-haired boy just have to make something for her. Like an apology gift. It works all the time!"

Suddenly...

DING! A lightbulb flashed above Kakashi's head.

"Another idea?" Naruto crossed his arms.

Kakashi grinned wider than usual while giving an evil stare at Barney.

* * *

**Hey! reviews please!**

**Thankies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have updated after several years of being a hardworking, yet lazy student! Hahahahaha...**

* * *

Sakura was walking around the Uchiha compound, trying to catch Kakashi or Naruto in the act so she'll win. Sakura went to the gardens and saw no one. Her feet was tired from all the walking around so she decided to take a break. She sat on the swing then closed her eyes.

"Stupid bet... stupid mission. Stupid everything." Sakura mumbled.

"I should be at the hospital right now." Sakura sighed.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound found its way to her ear. Sakura opened her eyes then saw a small bug in front of her face. The bug landed on her side then went near her ear.

_"I'll be sending you some gifts."_

Sakura giggled then nodded. She stood up then went back inside. Sakura skipped happily towards the main door but as she was about to open the door, Kakashi and Naruto pulled her back.

"Sakura! Sakura! Hurry!"

"What's wrong sensei?"

"It's Barney Sakura-chan! We need to help him or else!" Naruto and Kakashi pushed her up the stairs and into the big balcony.

Sakura looked around and saw nothing. "Nothing's here you bakas!"

"N-No! L-look!" Naruto and Kakashi pulled her towards the ledge and the three of them peeked down. Sakura gasped and was wide eyed.

Barney was sitting while tied to a chair and the chair was hanging by a thread! Literally by a thread and Barney's mouth was covered with tape. Oh, the horror!

"What the- who did this?!" Sakura demanded the two.

"W-We don't know Sakura-chan!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "We j-just saw him this morning hanging like this!"

"Oh! Who will save him! The poor purple dinosaur!" Kakashii placed a hand on top of his forehead then 'fainted'. Naruto caught him and he kneeled.

Naruto closed his eyes then a sad background music played.

"Oh Kami-sama! Please help our dear little friend! Send a savior to help him!" Naruto called to the skies.

Sakura was staring at the two who looked like they got kicked out of the Drama club.

"I am here! I will save him."

Sakura was already pulling Barney up and removing the tape from his big mouth when she looked behind her. She wanted to laugh so bad that she'll faint.

"O-kay?" She snickered.

Sasuke was dressed in an old prince's costume while holding a sword and pointing it upward.

Naruto and Kakashi jumped up and saw that Barney was already at the balcony.

Realizing that they'll be dead meat, Kakashi and Naruto thought quickly.

"Oh, thank you brave prince!" Kakashi and naruto hugged Sasuke on both sides.

Sasuke on the other hand sighed and thought of a hundred ways why he agreed to this.

"Oh, thanks, prince." Sakura said as she passed by the three and she ran out laughing.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke stood upright then sighed.

"I told you we should've just played kidnappers!" Naruto told Kakashi as the three of them went back inside.

"Guys?" Barney called out.

"Um... you can untie me now."

"Guys?" Barney called out again. "This is a funny joke! I'm laughing so hard! You can go back now."

The moon went up and Barney was still there.

"Could you just get me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" He called.

"Please?"

* * *

**bwahahaha... I totally tortured Barney! I didn't make him eat! wahahaha...**

**Anyhoo, this chapter isn't good but I think I'll survive. Reviews people! Thankies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just updated but this idea spring into my mind and I just can't stop myself from adding it!  
**

* * *

The afternoon came in slow as Kakashi and Naruto prepared for their next operation:

OPERATION STARWARS!

Naruto and Kakashi were at the rooftop of the Uchiha compound fixing the things needed. Barney was behind them; tied up and had small birds circling around his purple dinosaur head.

"Heh! This plan is gonna work big time!" Naruto cheered.

Meanwhile, inside Sakura's room...

"Man... I gotta make this bet quicker! They've talked Sasuke into it and he's their secret weapon. Hmm..." Sakura thought.

**"Come on! Just ignore him for the time being and concentrate on the bet!" **

"You're right... but it's getting hard. Back then, he would just ignore me but now, he talks to me whenever he can! He's so... ugh!!"

**"You'll live... just, concentrate on the bet! Imagine that much money... we'll go shopping then we'll spend the day at the spa... then at the hot springs..."**

"I'm gonna win this bet no matter what!"

-

"There... all set." Kakashi pulled the rope tighter.

"Why are you doing this to me...??" Barney cried as he was tied on a chair again, on the rooftop with a...

"Behold! Kakashi's spaceship!" Kakashi announced as he removed a red cloth from a structure. Naruto's eyes gleamed with awe. They were like Gai and Lee.

"Let me out of here!" Barney cried.

Naruto was secretly hiding a mallet on his kunai holster. He took it out and hit barney on the head making him see birds again.

"Sorry purple man! We need to win this bet for the sake of ramen and porno!" Naruto said.

"I have a bird. His name is Birdy." Barney said.

"Well, say hi to Birdy for me!" Naruto patted Barney's shoulder then went beside Kakashi.

"All set." Kakashi made another nice gai pose before the two went somewhere to get Sasuke.

-

"I wonder what those three are doing?" Sakura asked herself as she was reading a magazine she found under the bed.

"SAKURA!" Naruto banged on the door.

Sakura immediately opened the door and saw Naruto panting and looking worried.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Barney... He's..." Naruto said.

"What? What happened to him?" Sakura asked becoming worried.

"He's been kidnapped by aliens!!" Naruto cried as he hugged Sakura.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Aliens?"

* * *

**short... but please give me reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**update!

* * *

**"Aliens?" Sakura repeated over and over again as she was dragged to the balcony by Naruto and Kakashi

As they arrived, Sakura saw Barney tied to the chair again and this time alien card boards were surrounding Barney.

"Are you guys really that serious?" Sakura was laughing.  
"Why?! BARNEY NEEDS HELP SAKURA!!!!" Kakashi shouted.

Suddenly, a giant UFO appeared above them and a green light touched them.

"Wow, I must say, your special effects beats Star Wars." Sakura nodded.  
"Yeah Sensei! I don't know how you made it but god it's cool!" Naruto cheered.

That earned Naruto a bonk in the head from Kakashi.

"Is it my cue yet?" Sasuke came out from the back wearing a jedi uniform.

His gaze turned from his team mates to the space ship ufo thing above them.

"Wow. You guys really are desperate to win." Sasuke stared in awe.

Naruto poked his sensei.

Suddenly, a black creature appeared under the green light.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! WHAT IS THAT?!" Sakura gasped.

The four hugged each other while staring at the black figure approaching them.

"How dare you hurt Barney!" He shouted.  
"We-We're s-s-so sorry!" Naruto cried.  
"We didn't mean to hurt his purpleness!" Sakura was scared to death. She knew who the black figure was as soon as the green light disappeared.

Kakashi thought it was stupid. I mean come on! They're respected ninjas for goodness sake!

"We are not scared of you..." Kakashi stood up straight in front of his students. "...Darth Vader!"  
"Uh sensei... I think it's best that we're just scared of Vader-san." Sakura tried to chuckle her fear away.

Kakashi walked towards Darth Vader and stared at him from head to toe. "What do you care about Barney anyways?"  
Darth used his force to untie Barney. "Barney was my favorite since I was a child, you fool! No one can ever hurt him!"

And with that Darth drew his lightsaber and pointed it at our favorite ninjas.

"Sheesh sensei! Just let him have Barney!!!" Sasuke said.  
"Not without a fight!" Kakashi dramatically took out his own lightsaber.  
"WOW!!!" Naruto was wide-eyed, "You're a jedi too, sensei???"

Kakashi didn't answer. His sharingan eye was out and he stared at his black enemy.

"You will regret ever hurting my purple dinosaur!!!" Darth shouted.  
"We'll see about that!" Kakashi turned into a battle stance. Confident.  
"Confident I see." Darth walked back and forth, he is more confident. "But you don't know the power of the dark side!"

Kakashi and Darth clashed. Their lightsabers made loud sounds and the three just stood there to watch.

"This is cooler than watching you guys fight on episode-"  
"Sshh! Quiet Sakura! Darth's gonna beat sensei!" Naruto said.  
"Wanna bet?" Sasuke grinned.

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm with alien dude!" Naruto said placing a stack of money into Sakura's hand.  
"I'm with our dude." Sasuke placed a stack of money on top of naruto's.

Sakura sighed. Why in the world was she stuck with idiots???

The fight went on, neither was ready to accept defeat until...

"Hold up!" Sakura stepped in between them  
"Hey! What gives?!" Kakashi yelled.  
"yeah sakura-chan! They're almost done!" Naruto pouted.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"DARTH YOU SON OF YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER! JUST GO GET BARNEY! HATAKE KAKASHI, YOU ARE ONE HECK OF A LOUSY JEDI! I FIND YOUR LACK OF FAITH DISTURBING!" Sakura yelled.  
"Haruno Sakura, that was suppose to be my line!" Darth said.  
"LIKE HELL I CARE! GO BACK TO YOUR PLANET AND LEAVE US BE YOU DAMN FREAK! I FIND YOUR BREATHING DISTURBING!"

Darth bowed his head then grabbed barney. He stood under the ufo.

"Until we meet again... the force is with you, young Kakashi, but you're not a jedi yet."

And with that, he disappeared with Barney and the UFO flew into hyperspace.

"So... who won?" Naruto asked Sasuke.  
"If I see another alien ever again, god you guys are so dead!"

Sakura left the balcony leaving the boys behind.

"I don't get it," Naruto said. "Who won?"

* * *

**me: what do you guys think? i was watching starwars when i was typing this so that's what happened.**

**itachi: what bout his famous line 'I am-'**

**me: shut it, itachi. have you memorized your lines?**

**itachi: -nods-**

**me: reviews!  
**


End file.
